


His Final Moments

by Anne_Rackham



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Rackham/pseuds/Anne_Rackham
Summary: Steve isn't afraid to meet his end. For most of his life, he's always been on a mission or undercover in some country where a slightest mistake can become deadly in an instant. He's faced it countless times, and none of it felt as real as it does at this moment. But it isn't a battle he'll lose today.





	His Final Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything for DC before, so it's a first for me. I've had a lot of feelings for this film, and I just needed to do something. I love Steve and Diana so much, and I was so devastated to see him die in the end.

His hands are shaking and his palms are sweating. To be honest with himself, he hasn't felt this way about any mission in a long time, but he knows it's what he has to do. Steve isn't afraid to meet his end. For most of his life, he's always been on a mission or undercover in some country where a slightest mistake can become deadly in an instant. He's faced it countless times, and none of it felt as real as it does at this moment. But it isn't a battle he'll lose today. 

_I can save today_ and Diana are his only thoughts as he raises the plane to the right altitude in the sky. For a moment, he doesn't want to do it. He wants to be back with Diana and give her the strength she needs, already has because of him and what's within her soul. She's accomplished so much for them in so little time, and in return they've done so little for her. _We don't deserve her,_ but she decides for herself. 

He wants to see the joy and happiness in her eyes when the war to end all wars is over. He wants be next to her. Hug her and kiss her. Take her to a real party, a dinner and a dance and hold her closer than they've been. Teach and show her several other things about this life while learning about her own culture in return. Every moment he's become more captivated by her and wanting more and more. He'd never let her out of his sight again if he had it his way. 

He glances at the bombs piled high, and his finger is suddenly on the trigger of his gun, an all too familiar feeling, a comfort, and a habit and an instinct after years of training. He thinks of her blue eyes, filled with determination and fury, and her long black hair. Her soft, tanned skin and her beautiful kind smile. He still doesn't know what he did to deserve her entering (saving) his life, but he's thanked the God above for doing so countless times. 

She's strong, he knows, and she's capable of doing anything she sets her heart to. She's proven it endless times in her lifetime. He only wishes he'll be there for the next and the one after that. 

His grip tightens, but he quickly relaxes. He never once pictured having someone with him in his final moments, whether next to him or in heart. Steve has always been alone, losing his family at a young age, but not anymore. Diana will always be with him just as he knows he'll always be with her in heart and spirit. It's always better to have just one sacrifice than several, saving thousands of lives, a practical and sensible thought that comforts him. 

_For her. For them,_ he thinks as his presses the trigger, then it's over.


End file.
